Sailor
by Ginrai
Summary: Ranma Saotome -- the next champion of love and justice? Read and follow the adventures of the newest Magical Gir-- Guy out there! Note: This is THE story which has led to the newly coined term, 'DPSR'!


Sailor  
A Ranma 1/2 fanfic  
by Ginrai  
  
C&C appreciated - ranmafics@hotmail.com  
http://www.rakhal.com/florestica/ginrai/index.html  
  
Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 and its characters are property of Rumiko  
Takahashi.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Ranma stared incredulously at the girl in front of him. She had  
short blue hair in a style similar to Akane's, though nothing else  
about her reminded him of his fiancee.  
  
The day had already become strange the moment he saw a black cat  
with a crescent moon-shaped tattoo on its forehead trying to talk with  
him. Or at least it sounded that way while he was running away as fast  
as he could from the sight of true terror. One could never tell in  
those types of situations.  
  
Then, when he was trying to catch his breath from all that  
running, a strange girl carrying a small computer approached him. She  
said that she was relaying important information regarding the  
pigtailed martial artist. Having heard what she had to say, Ranma was,  
to say the very least, shocked.  
  
"So...."  
  
"My name's Ami," the girl interrupted.  
  
Ranma nodded and continued. "So, Ami, what you're saying here is  
that, after months of searching, you and your friends, the Sailor  
Suits--"  
  
"That's 'scouts', Ranma," Ami corrected. "Actually, we prefer to  
be called 'senshi'."  
  
Ranma shrugged. "Same thing. So, from what you're trying to  
tell me, you guys think that I'm some reincarnated warrior from the  
past?"  
  
"That's what the signs emitting from you seem to be showing."  
Ami pointed to her computer, adding, "Also, your descriptions seem to  
match those of a Sailor Senshi from the Silver Millennium."  
  
"Ah, yes... about that...." Ranma scratched his head, thinking  
of the best way to ask his question. "Do I have to wear a mini-skirt?"  
  
"I believe so."  
  
"Goodbye." Ranma turned around and started to leave. There was  
no way in hell he was going to be caught wearing something similar to  
what Ami was clothed in.  
  
"Wait!" The Senshi of Mercury desperately tried to think of  
something to say that would bring Ranma back. "Becoming a Sailor can  
cure most of your problems."  
  
Those words caused Ranma to halt, his interest suddenly piqued.  
Turning back towards the blue-haired girl, he asked, "Will it be able  
to solve my fiancee situation?"  
  
"Most likely not." Before Ranma could do anything, she said,  
"But it can help in slowly curbing and curing your fear of cats. And  
during the periods when you're a Sailor, you won't be noticed by others  
or affected by your Jusenkyo curse."  
  
Right away Ranma was beside her. "Where do I sign up?"  
  
Ami smiled. "I'm glad you agreed. Now I just have to find your  
name." The short-haired girl turned to her computer and started  
searching through it. "Now, lets see... which one are you.... Sailor  
Earth? Nah, too easy. Sailor Sun? No, you'd burn up.... Aha! I've  
found it!"  
  
And thus Sailor Toutatis had returned.  
  
***  
  
The Sailor Senshi were in trouble.  
  
The Youma of the day, a demon from the deepest pits of hell which  
covered in what looked like dried-up blood and which had long sharp  
objects protruding from most of its body, had them cornered. The look  
on its face, drool coming down from its huge teeth, gave them an idea  
of what its next meal would be.  
  
While Sailor Moon was trying to convince the monster of the  
hazards of attempting to chew on the flesh of magical girls, a large  
bright ball of light, brilliant enough to cause them to turn their  
heads away, encompassed the beast. Within seconds, all that was left  
of their enemy were ashes.  
  
When the light dimmed enough for them to turn back towards where  
the Youma once was, they saw a redhead dusting off her hands.  
  
"Wow!" Ranma exclaimed, "This Sailor'ing stuff is pretty easy!"  
For a moment there she was worried that she'd have to transform.  
  
"Umm... Ranma?"  
  
The pigtailed girl turned towards the yellow-haired girl whose  
name she had learned to be 'Usagi'. "Yeah?"  
  
Sailor Moon paused and stood still, as if she was hearing  
something from somewhere else. "Just got a message from Luna. She  
says that you're supposed to transform before fighting the Youma."  
  
"Why? It's not like I need to extra strength to defeat it." To  
Ranma, the only real use for the transformation was to help with his  
problems, and for when he wanted to be obscure to those in Nerima.  
  
"Yeah, well... you see.... It's that, every time we transform,  
the path towards Crystal Tokyo gets one step closer. Kind of like  
those credit card plans where whenever you buy something you get  
special bonus points." Sailor Moon started to sniffle. "Except, when  
I finally got enough points to buy the dress I wanted, they said my  
points already expired! THOSE BIG MEANI-- OW!" She turned around to  
see who was it that conked her on the head.  
  
Ranma blinked at the scene in front of her before saying, "Oh...  
okay." She had no idea what the other girl was talking about, but from  
the sound of it, it seemed important. 'Guess I'll have to be a guy  
next time.' Sighing, she said, "I'll transform during the next fight."  
  
***  
  
Ranma ran as fast as she could from the Youma chasing her, bottle  
of warm water gripped in one hand. 'Just my luck to be the nearest to  
it! Course I end up forgetting to transform. Or to change back into a  
guy, for that matter....' Lamenting on her situation, she was now  
trying to get as much space between her and the Youma as possible.  
  
Turning around and seeing that there was some distance between  
them both, she upended the bottle's contents on herself, changing back  
to her true gender. Right away Ranma grabbed ahold of the  
transformation pen and changed into Sailor Toutatis.  
  
The initial transformation felt strange. And when it was  
complete, he had to say something; as if his past self was causing him  
to open his mouth and shout out to the world.  
  
"Halt, vile creature! For, in the name of whatever the hell is  
Toutatis, I shall punish you!" Ranma decided from that point on he  
would never say the speech again. 'All right, big, bad and ugly, time  
to get destroyed, Saotome-style!'  
  
That was when Ranma felt a draft around his legs. Looking down,  
the pigtailed boy saw that he was wearing a red and white mini-skirt  
with a huge blue bow and matching red boots.  
  
"ARRRRGGHHHHH!" He clawed at the clothing, trying to rip it off,  
only to find that it stuck to his body like glue.  
  
Grabbing a bottle of cold water, Ranma, feeling that being a girl  
would make the situation a bit better for the moment, splashed himself  
with it. Nothing happened. Ami was right -- Jusenkyo curses _were_  
stabilized while one was in senshi form.  
  
While this was happening, the Youma closed the gap and leaped  
high in the air, ready to pounce on its unsuspecting victim. Before it  
could complete its descent, hundreds of small sharp objects pierced  
through its body.  
  
Ranma was pried from his current dilemma when he felt green-  
colored droplets falling on his hand. One second later a torn-apart  
Youma plopped onto the ground, more green blood gushing out of its  
body. Looking further down, he saw a brown-haired girl in a blue and  
white mini-skirt.  
  
"Those who try to harm others will find themselves halted by I,  
Sailor Gienah." Seeing that the Youma she attacked was too busy with  
having its blood being soaked by the ground, the girl turned her  
attention elsewhere. "Ranchan!" she squealed jubilantly, running up to  
the still-skirted pigtailed boy and hugging him with all her might.  
"I'm so glad you're alright!"  
  
"Uc... Ucchan?!" Ranma was shocked. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Playfully slapping the back of his head in response, Ukyou  
replied, "That should be obvious, Ranchan. I'm also a warrior for love  
and justice!"  
  
Ranma tried his best to process what she told him. Just what  
were the chances that someone else in Nerima was also a Sailor Senshi?  
Then he realized something; he was disguised and yet Ukyou knew who he  
was right away. "Just how did you know who I really am?"  
  
Looking up at him, joy etched on her face, Ukyou answered,  
"Because you're my true love. And true loves always know who the other  
is, no matter what. Same thing with you."  
  
"Well... I did know who you were," Ranma said, trying to laugh  
heartily in hopes that Ukyou wouldn't say anything more about it.  
Seeing the spatula on her back, and knowing that any hits from it would  
be stronger at the moment, made him realize that it was for the best to  
not tell her the only reason he knew was because she called out his  
name.  
  
Suddenly Ranma thought up of something which greatly disturbed  
him. 'Wait a minute, if Ucchan's a Senshi, then could the others....'  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, back in Nerima, Akane was getting prepared for one of  
the most important moments in her life. She sort of knew where Ranma  
was, but for the time being it didn't matter.  
  
Ever since a week prior, when a strange white cat told the girl  
of her past life, Akane had been feeling different. She now knew how  
some of the more advanced martial arts techniques worked, whereas  
before she understood it just as well as Gosunkugi understood magic,  
which wasn't saying much.  
  
But now everything changed. The techniques -- it all made  
perfect sense, from how one goes about learning it to the way it's  
invoked during a fight.  
  
She even went as far as sparring with Ranma, marveling him with  
how good she had become. Even if she did wind up losing in the end,  
the look her fiance had, one of surprise along with a hint of joy at  
her improvement, was worth more than anything else in the world.  
  
Now there was only one more thing to do -- to take care of one of  
the biggest annoyances in her life.  
  
Akane didn't understand why, but it had seemed that her rival was  
bothering her even more so the past week.  
  
The first incident was when she went to bed, only to find out too  
late that it was covered in noodles. Along with it was a note saying  
that even after being slept on it would taste better than her cooking.  
  
A few days later, while walking to school with her fiance,  
Shampoo's bike had 'somehow' gone off trajectory and fallen on top of  
her. The worst part of that was when she got up, both the Amazon and  
Ranma were gone.  
  
The time when the girl hopped on her head, jumped off and  
screamed, "Nyah-Nyah! You can't catch me!" while running away,  
sticking out her tongue while doing so, was the last straw.  
  
Seeing that she was at the right place, Akane entered the  
Nekohanten sans any trace of fear on her features.  
  
Being the first person inside to catch sight of her, Shampoo  
asked, a wry smile forming on her lips, "What kitchen-destroyer want?  
Give up on Airen to superior? If so, Shampoo accept."  
  
Giving off a small laugh and looking at the Amazon straight in  
the eyes, Akane said, a false tone of innocence to her, "But how would  
that be possible when you're not my superior?" Seeing that it got the  
right reaction from Shampoo, her smile turned into a scowl and the  
short-haired girl snarled out, "All those months ago, you gave me the  
Kiss of Death and since then you've bullied me around like I was trash.  
Well, after this past week, enough is enough! I don't have to take  
your abuse anymore! So come out with your foolish pride and let's see  
you fight me." Pointing her finger towards Shampoo, she said, "I  
challenge you for Ranma's hand. The winner will be his husband."  
  
Folding her arms, Akane smiled triumphantly at the other girl,  
who looked to be stunned. While waiting for Shampoo to give some other  
response, she went over her speech, which she had practiced thoroughly  
for the past day so that it would be done right. It was when Akane had  
reached the end that her eyes widened at the obvious gaffe. "Wife! I  
meant WIFE!" she screamed, waving her hands frantically.  
  
"Shampoo no need to know about pervert-girl's fantasies," Shampoo  
replied, letting loose a low, deep chuckle as she got into a fighting  
stance. "Anyway, hold Akane to promise." And with her great-  
grandmother nearby to acknowledge the validity of the fight, she would  
finally be able to remove one obstacle from her marriage to Ranma. It  
would be fun wiping off the smile from her opponent's face.  
  
Once outside, Akane initiated the attack and charged at Shampoo,  
sending a fist aimed for her midsection. The attack was easily dodged  
by the other girl, who leaped over her.  
  
Smirking at her opponent, Shampoo taunted Akane. "That all  
pervert-girl got? Shampoo as good as married to Ranma."  
  
Grinning, Akane felt it was time to bring out the big guns and  
teach the haughty Amazon a lesson. "Oh, I've got a few tricks up my  
sleeve." She screamed out, "Bakusai Tenketsu!" which caused part of  
the street to explode upwards. Akane waited in anticipation for the  
look on the Amazon's face once the debris cleared....  
  
She didn't expect to see Shampoo rolling on the sidewalk,  
laughing out loud. "Yo.... You think that you able to defeat  
Amazon... with... Amazon technique?!" Having asked her question, she  
began to laugh all over again, clutching her stomach while doing so.  
"That stupidest thing Shampoo ever see someone do! Maybe Akane want  
Shampoo to lose by laughing too too hard."  
  
That was when two huge chunks of granite landed, one on each side  
of where her head was. Immediately getting up from the ground, she  
said, "That just luck. It not even hurt." Shampoo wiped off the tears  
coming from the corner of her eyes, brought her hands together, and  
said, "Shampoo think she had enough laughter for the day. Will be  
generous and end Akane's misery early."  
  
This was unexpected, but Akane still had other moves to defeat  
Shampoo with. 'No Amazon techniques, eh? One roasted Amazon coming  
up!' Looking grim, almost feeling sorry for what the other girl was  
about to go through, she cupped her hands. "Moko--"  
  
"--Takabisha!"  
  
Akane was shocked when she saw the green ball of ki dissipate  
halfway towards her target. 'How? Even if Shampoo knew the attack, I  
have more power than her. She still should have been knocked out cold  
by that.' Her eyes suddenly widened. 'Unless....'  
  
Pulling out her black transformation pen, Akane saw an equally  
stunned Shampoo, who was holding a purple-colored pen that was similar  
in every other way to Akane's.  
  
Both girls turned their attention towards the sky and gave off a  
loud scream of frustration.  
  
Sailor Arrakis, aka Shampoo, and Sailor Deneb, aka Akane, have  
met again, for the first time.  
  
***  
  
Throughout his time as Tuxedo Mask, Mamoru Chiba had learned many  
different things.  
  
At this moment he was learning the hard way that being lifted  
against a wall by an angry martial artist is no fun.  
  
"So now tell me," Ranma growled, "Just _why_ was I wearing a  
skirt when I transformed as a _guy_?"  
  
"Well," Mamoru gulped, trying hard to pay attention to the  
message he was receiving, "From what Luna's telling me over the  
receiver, you were a girl in your past life. So, when you change, your  
powers only recognize you as a girl. If there's any good news, you  
_are_ starting to lose your fear of cats."  
  
"Yeah, that is true," Ranma sighed, lowering the other boy.  
"_But_," he said, pulling Mamoru back up, "That doesn't explain why I  
was never told that Ucchan was a senshi."  
  
"Actually, she, along with the other two girls we found, told us-  
-"  
  
"OTHER TWO?!" Ranma screamed, dropping the person he was holding  
onto.  
  
Rubbing his bruised rear, Mamoru said, "Yeah, some purple-haired  
Chinese girl and a short-haired girl that looks like Ami." Mouth open  
in order to say something, he suddenly screamed out in agony, a _very  
loud_ voice on the other end of the transmitter in his ear saying, "WE  
DO NOT LOOK ALIKE!"  
  
While the older boy was dancing the dance of excruciating pain,  
Ranma was busy banging his head against the wall, muttering, "It can't  
happening."  
  
After the hurting stopped, Mamoru straightened himself and asked,  
"So, is there anything else you need to know?"  
  
Looking back at him, Ranma said, "Yeah, in the past, did any of  
us actually end up with someone? For that matter, was I able to make a  
choice?"  
  
"Hmm... nope. They basically spent all their time chasing you."  
  
Having an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach, Ranma forced  
himself to ask, "I thought you said I was a girl back then?"  
  
"You were."  
  
"So they were all guys?"  
  
"No." Before Ranma could exhale, Mamoru continued, "They were  
all lesbians." The pigtailed boy stared back at him, as if he was  
trying his hardest not to comprehend what was just said. 'He seemed to  
take that well.'  
  
Shaking his head, trying to forget what he had heard, Ranma  
continued with his questions. "And just how did we all die back then?"  
  
"Oh, that one's easy. You died in a suicide attack, causing one  
of Beryl's ships to explode. The other three were also on the ship,  
arguing over who had the right to stay and die with you."  
  
"You know... I'm _not_ surprised anymore."  
  
"Oh, yeah, and it seems that afterwards Tuxedo Betelgeuse was  
lamenting over the tragedy and that you died while pregnant with his  
child."  
  
"Who...." Then Ranma comprehended the second part of what Mamoru  
said. "I WAS WHAT?!"  
  
Mamoru took a few steps back so as to prevent himself from again  
being at the other end of Ranma's grip. "Though he does tend to  
exaggerate things a bit; actually a lot. That and he was rather  
obsessed with Sailor Toutatis." Closing his eyes, he slowly began to  
remember bits of his past. "It is strange that I'm unable to remember  
much about him. But it does seem that we had secret meetings for  
bokken practice." Though he could only vaguely recall it, Mamoru did  
know that it included some very special techniques, such as the  
'Thrust! Thrust! Thrust!' technique, or the 'Backdoor Shove', to the  
very special 'Deep Penetration and Jerk'.  
  
While Mamoru was reminiscing, Ranma immediately placed Tuxedo  
Betelgeuse on top of the list of people he never wanted to meet. "Was  
there anything _good_ from that life?"  
  
"Hmm... seems that you've had a 'secret', as far as the other  
girls and Betelgeuse went, relationship with Sailor Algol. Though I  
have no idea who that is at this point or if she was even  
reincarnated."  
  
Ranma wasn't so sure if he wanted to know.  
  
***  
  
The rock-covered Youma bellowed out in rage, ready for its  
onslaught of destruction and terror -- or its immediate death, which  
ever came first.  
  
"Halt!"  
  
It stopped and noticed a girl in a black and white mini-skirt.  
  
"Your evil days.... Oh, will you stop whining and come out!"  
  
"I don't want to."  
  
Seeing that it would take more than two senshi to pull her out,  
Sailor Deneb sighed. "Will you please wait for a minute?" she asked  
the Youma, who was still waiting for the speech to end, before walking  
away. A few seconds later she was seen dragging a reluctant Sailor  
Toutatis onto the scene. "The others are on vacation and we have to  
fill in for them. And you've already changed! So help out!"  
  
Staring listlessly at her enemy, Sailor Toutatis said in an  
equally languid tone, "Hark, oh dark force of destruction! For your  
time has--"  
  
Interrupting the speech was the sharp sound of a rose whizzing  
through the air, landing in the space between Toutatis and the Youma.  
  
All looked up and saw a man in a blue suit and wearing a mask,  
though with no top hat, perched on the roof of a nearby building, his  
cape billowing softly in the air. Giving a slight chuckle, he said,  
"So it seems both of my Goddess' and I are fated to be together through  
thick and thin, as I have always known." Pointing his cane at the  
Youma, he shouted angrily, "Vile demon! You dare to defile girls so  
innocent with your evil ways? I shall not have it! Fear not, my  
loves! For Tuxedo Betelgeuse has arrived!" And with that, the soon to  
be hero to all leapt onto the scene--  
  
But before he could land and deal his punishment, Toutatis' fist  
met with his jaw, sending Betelgeuse off into the horizon.  
  
"You know," she said slowly, so as everyone around her can hear,  
"I first became a Sailor Senshi because I thought it would help out  
with my problems." Grabbing the nearest object, which was the still-  
motionless Youma, she began to repeatedly slam it against the ground.  
"BUT NO! All this did was make things worse! Just. What. Did. I.  
Do. To. Deserve. This?!" She punctuated each word with a chi-backed  
punch onto her temporary punching bag, unmindful of the other's bones  
cracking.  
  
"Toutatis?" Deneb cautiously asked. "You do realize that it's  
dead already, right?"  
  
The look on the other girl showed that there would be much pain  
inflicted on _anyone_ who tried to prevent her from releasing her  
frustrations.  
  
Backing away, Sailor Deneb forced out a laugh, saying, "On the  
other hand, continue with what you're doing. We'll... uh, return in a  
bit," before running off with Sailors Arrakis and Gienah.  
  
***  
  
Ranma sighed. She very much didn't want to be here and in senshi  
form. But protective instincts took over after hearing that the others  
were in trouble.  
  
Scanning the scene around her, Ranma saw that others were barely  
conscious, some unable to even stand up, with Tuxedo Mask seemingly in  
the best condition of them all. And in the middle of all that carnage  
was the monster he would be up against -- a demon whose entire body  
consisted of eyes of different sizes, all of which were staring  
directly at Ranma.  
  
"Air-- Toutatis! What should we do?"  
  
Thinking over the best course of action, Toutatis looked at the  
three girls behind her. "I have an idea. But we must--"  
  
A loud cough caught everyone's attention. "Well, I'm not one for  
huge speeches, especially when others are in trouble. But, never fear,  
for Sailor Algol is here!"  
  
Still looking around to find the source of the voice, everyone,  
including the Youma, found themselves eying a small figure near an  
alley.  
  
Raising a pen above her, Cologne incanted the words of power to  
begin her transformation. As she began to spin around, the others were  
able to see her nude form, even with all the flashing lights  
surrounding her. Once complete, one and all saw Sailor Algol in her  
true glory, still old along with a skirt that didn't cover enough.  
  
All was quiet... until the many-eyed Youma gave its response to  
this -- committing suicide by blowing itself up, showering all those  
around it in Youma-bits.  
  
Others responded with retching sounds, while Tuxedo Mask hopped  
around like a madman, covering his eyes while screaming, "My eyes! My  
beautiful eyes!"  
  
While all this was happening, Ranma stood still, eyebrows  
twitching every few seconds. Taking a deep breath, she said, "Okay,  
_that's it_! I've had it!" Turning around, still covered in goo, she  
walked away, saying, "Find some other idiot to take this abuse!"  
  
***  
  
A few days later....  
  
Lying on top of the Tendo Dojo roof, Ranma sighed in content.  
"Man, am I glad I don't have to go through with that Sailor stuff  
anymore."  
  
Just as he finished saying that, a blue light began to shimmer in  
front of him. Moments later, a floating, regal-looking woman with long  
blue hair appeared.  
  
"At last!" she exclaimed joyously. "I have found our legendary  
hero!"  
  
"Who," Ranma said, backing away, "are you?"  
  
Brushing away her lovely locks, she answered, "I am Tsunami,  
Sorceress of Baldscalp. And you," she said, pointing towards the  
pigtailed boy, "are our destined warrior...."  
  
***  
  
"Hey, Hiroshi," the taller boy said to his friend as they  
surveyed what was going on. "I do believe Ranma has finally snapped."  
  
Nodding in agreement as he saw Ranma chasing a pretty girl who  
seemed to be running for her life, Hiroshi added, "Maybe after being  
chased by four girls for so long, he wanted to do a little chasing  
himself."  
  
Daisuke sighed. "And more than likely that girl is just going  
along with it for fun. He'll probably get her in the end. And she  
even looks like a goddess. Damn, Saotome has all the luck."  
  
Looking forlornly back at what was going on, both could almost  
swear they saw the girl flying away, Ranma close on her trail.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Don't ask how I ended up getting this idea.... Just, don't ask.  
  
Was a fic I started on a LONG time ago (actually wrote 15k of it in one  
night). Have no idea why I was suddenly in the mood to actually finish  
this. Probably writer's block....  
  
Though Corwin can be partially blamed for my sudden interest with  
finishing this ^_^  
  
No one was tortured into prereading this ^_^  
  
Btw, the names are real (I think) and were the result of searching the  
net for all of five minutes:  
  
Algol - Part of the constellation Perseus. Means 'the ghoul'.  
  
Arrakis - Part of the constellation Draco. Means 'dancer'.  
  
Betelgeuse - Part of the constellation Orion. Arabic for 'the armpit  
of the mighty one'.  
  
Deneb - The brightest star in the constellation Cygnus. Arabic for  
'the tail of the hen'.  
  
Gienah - Part of the constellation Corvus. Means 'wing'.  
  
Toutatis - Asteroid whose orbit is from just inside Earth's orbit to  
the main asteroid belt between Mars and Jupiter. Named after a Celtic  
god.  
  
And Tsunami, the Sorceress of Baldscalp, is from that memorable fic by  
Corwin, 'Masters of Jurai'.  
  
Oh, and in other news, 'No Need for Ranma' chapter 2 is around 70k at  
the moment, though nowhere near complete. Times like these that I wish  
I had Brian Randall's speed in writing ^_^;  
  
Thanks to the following for their C&C:  
Brian Randall  
Corwin  
DB Sommer  
Dracos  
Ed Simons  
KPJAM  
Nightman 


End file.
